Planet Koozebane
".]] Planet Koozebane on The Muppet Show was a common stop for the "Pigs in Space" crew and location of general alien weirdness. The planet first appeared in The Muppets Valentine Show, in which the Galley-oh-hoop-hoop mating ritual of the Male and Female Koozebanian Creatures was reported on by Kermit the Frog. The same mating ritual was later featured in episode 107 of The Muppet Show. Several other species were explored, including the Spooble, the morphing Phoob, and the Merdlidops. On one occasion, a group of Fazoobs auditioned for Kermit. In Muppets Tonight episode 101, Nigel tells the crew to run the tape of the Koozebanian dance number, which features members of the Extremes, suggesting that they may be from Koozebane. The planet would also be featured later on Muppet Babies, Little Muppet Monsters and City Kids. According to the Muppet Morsels on The Muppet Show: Season One DVD set, the name came from Coos Bay, Oregon, which Jim Henson thought was a really funny name for a town. In 2003, the Muppets Party Cruise video game was released with a series of mini-games hosted by various characters. Dr. Julius Strangepork and Link Hogthrob introduce one such game called "Asteroid Belt," an update of the arcade classic Asteroids. In the distance, beyond the game-play area, a ringed-planet can be seen. Given the prominence of the planet Koozebane as the go-to planet of choice for any such inter-stellar activity, it's likely that this was meant to have been the first appearance of Koozebane as viewed from space. This is supported by the fact that none of the planets in our own solar system with rings are located near an asteroid field. It can be inferred that this fictitious planet was intended to be the planet Koozebane, although it's not directly referred to by name. Palisades Toys released a Koozebane Kermit Action Figure, which featured Kermit in his reporter garb along with the Male, Female, and one Baby Koozebanian Creature. The action figures came with a small, rocky base with two undetachable Merdlidops. Three variants of this set were produced exclusively for Target. Koozebane was featured in the book Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet: When Pigs Fly. The band Mon Swoon was entered into a Koozebane variety show Universe's Got Chutzpah! '' In 2009, the book ''Star Wars: The Essential Atlas included Koozebane in an index listing every planet mentioned in that franchise's movies, comic books and novels. Sketches Koozebanian Mating Ritual :Kermit the Frog reports on the Planet Koozebane to cover the courtships of the male and female Koozebanian creatures, and in the process covers the first televised Koozebanian mating ritual, the Galley-oh-hoop-hoop. Originally seen in The Muppets Valentine Show, the sketch was remade for episode 107 of The Muppet Show. An illustrated version appeared in the 1978 book The Muppet Show Book. Koozebanian Phoob :Kermit interviews the Koozebanian Phoob, the most delicious creature on the planet Koozebane. He admits that for survival the Phoobs blend into the crowd as fast as they can, and the Phoob turns into Kermit, even wearing the exact same trenchcoat. The Phoob was seen in episode 205 of The Muppet Show, and was illustrated for The Muppet Show Book. The Fazoobs :A quartet of Koozebanian Fazoobs auditions for a spot on The Muppet Show in episode 208. Dom DeLuise Visits Koozebane :Dom DeLuise plays an astronaut exploring Koozebane in episode 211 of The Muppet Show. A bunch of Merdlidops steal his hammer and radio. After he falls into one of their holes, he turns into a Merdlidop. Koozebanian Spooble :In episode 223, Kermit interviews the Koozebanian Spooble, a creature who is made entirely out of liquid. The interview is lauded as the first time that a Koozebanian creature has gotten himself drunk on television. The Swinetrek Lands on Koozebane :On a two-part "Pigs in Space" sketch, the crew of the Swinetrek land on Koozebane. Captain Link Hogthrob and First Mate Piggy jockey to be the first pig to walk on the planet, and Hogthrob wins by a nose -- falling out of the door onto his face. The crew look around briefly, and decide that there's no life on Koozebane. After they return to their ship, a rock comes to life and says, "George, wake up! I think I hear prowlers!" Seen in episode 319. Trudge Trudge Streak Streak :Green Heap and Silver Beak interact using abstract dialect to communicate their differences. They meet a compromise, but not without a moment of hesitation. Seen in episode 415, this sketch was written by Jerry Juhl and Derek Scott. Miss Galaxy Pageant :Beauty pageant contestant Zsa Zsa Porkmustard represents the planet Koozebane in episode 101 of The Jim Henson Hour. Earth Day :Kermit reports on Earth Day from the planet Koozebane for Good Morning America, in a 1992 appearance. Two Eyes :A group of one eyed green aliens on CityKids focus their attention on a two eyed creature. One of them makes an impassioned speech about embracing diversity, and asks the group, "do we want to crush that which is different from us or try to understand it?" The pack responds, "crush it". Close Encounters of the Worst Kind :The Male and Female Koozebanian Creatures eagerly expect the arrival of the Poobs, a famously peaceful alien race from the neighboring Planet Poobatron, the Koozebanians' closest galactic neighbor. The two species have been communicating for generations (each radio broadcast from one planet takes eleven years to reach the other), so the Koozebanians are doubly disappointed when, first, the Poobs' spaceship lands on and flattens then, and second, it is the the Zimmer Twins who emerge from its hull instead. Seen in "Kermit's Story," the first in Roger Langridge's four-issue run of The Muppet Show Comic Book. See also External links *Koozebane on Wookieepedia, the Star Wars wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Show Recurring Sketches Category:Muppet Show Locations Category:Space Category:Pigs in Space